I Met Them in McDonalds
by Shadow-Mistress1
Summary: Just as the title says...umm yesss
1. Default Chapter

S.M: Hello all my readers. Yes I am back with a story that I just had to write. The idea just came to me out of the blue!

Jake: Excuse me….I think I helped a little bit with this.

S.M: Oh Jake I didn't even notice you there nervous laugh

Jake: uh huh suuuuure you didn't.

S.M: Oh right everyone this is Jake he kind of "rents" my body at times…

Jake: We share a body thanks to a little accident…

S.M: I swear I didn't know what that book said!

Jake: Whatever lets just get this on…Shadow Mistress owns nothing…not ever her soul…I own that!

S.M: Shut up!

* * *

I Met Them in McDonalds

It started out as any other normal day. I was making my way to the local McDonalds. Nothing of interest happened just the same old world. I can say honestly nothing ever happens where I live. As I entered the McDonalds I realized that the place was barren. "Strange the place is usually packed" I mumbled to myself. "Meh oh well…" I said to myself out loud this time as I shrugged my shoulders. I went to the counter and amused myself with the little brochures that they have. "May I help you?" A soft angelic voiced asked me. The voice sounded familiar but I shrugged it off. I looked up and saw something that couldn't be there "R-Ryou?" I blurted out. I saw that snow white hair and those chocolate eyes before everything went black.

"Is…..Should……O.K……" as I came to I could hear voices. I opened my eyes to a bright and very blurry world. "Whatedmend" Okay so I couldn't make out a sentence but would you be able to. Everything began to sharpen and I could make out 8 figures. "Oh my…I'm dead aren't I?" the figures laughed at me. Slowly I got up as to not make myself sick or anything. "So if I'm not dead then I am defiantly dreaming." I looked around at the figures 'Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Malik, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik?' I pointed out each one of then as I mentally said their names. They gave me a weird look which I didn't really notice. "Uh are you alright?" Yami extended a hand out to me. I took the hand gratefully. So there I was standing inside the McDonalds, rudely ogling the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. "Umm don't get freaked out or anything but for my sake I need to clear this up." I decided to start off with the basics I knew best.

"Ryou Bakura, holder of the millennium ring that held the spirit of an ancient tomb robber known now as Bakura." I turned to Bakura and thought for a moment. "Tomb robber Bakura, sealed inside the millennium ring for about 5000 years was the best thief in his time was extremely evil and cunning." Everyone was beginning to freak out now. "Hey, hey I said NO freaking out!" I had to stop for a moment and catch my spot. "Hmm now Joey Wheeler, street punk and best buds with Tristan. Was also in the toughest gang in Domino but turned good, befriended Yugi and is the arch enemy of Seto Kaiba." They were defiantly freaked now. "How do you know all of this?" I couldn't tell who said that but they were beginning to scare ME now. "Ok now let's just settle down, take a seat and find out what else she knows." Yugi came to my defense.

So we sat down at the booth seats, 4 people on each side and me sitting at the head of the table. "Heh heh heh I feel like a C.E.O." I looked over to Seto, "And speaking of C.E.O that brings me to the 'great' Seto Kaiba." I got a glare for that one. "Heeheehee…anyhow Seto the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp adopted by the nasty Goza-dude Kaiba. Only soft spot ever shown is for the cuteness of the little brother known as Mokuba of 'Mokie' as some call him." The guys turned to Seto who was undoubtedly killing me in his head or arranging to have me assassinated. "Ok next subject Yugi Mouto holder of the millennium puzzle and grandson of the owner of the Turtle Game shop also known as Soloumon." I had to stop to gather my thoughts before I continued on yet again. "Yami, the spirit of the millennium puzzle or Pharaoh Atemu, whatever floats your boat. He was locked away inside the puzzle for 5 thousand years after sealing great powers."

That left only two more. "Alritey so we have Malik and Marik left huh...Ok well Malik was born into the tomb keeper's society, although he never did want to wait for the Pharaoh. After being initiated his fare bore a great darkness now know as Marik. Marik is just as bad a Bakura and is considered a yami as well. Marik and Malik share the millennium rod. And that seems so be that." I took a long needed breath. "Unless…nah it's better to forget that." Everyone looked in awe and suspicion. "Wait, unless what?" Seto asked cautiously. "Well unless fan-fiction just doesn't like….mmmmm yaoi…sweet, sweet yaoi." I went off into my own little world. That is until I was smacked in the head and brought back to reality. "Son of a-who did that?" I yelled shaking my fist. I turned to the sound of Bakura snickering. Anger boiled up in me. "Damn you…so it's going to be like that is it? Who is your partner?" He stopped laughing and starred. What are you talking about?" Everyone shared a puzzled look. "Oh my…heh heh heh…" I blushed and scratched the back of my neck. "Oh look at the time; I got to go…BYE!" And I bolted right out of there.

* * *

S.M: And the first crappy chapter is done…. 

Jake: Hey it's not that bad after all I helped write it. insert proud look here

S.M: Yeah ok whatever…Anyhoo why don't we let the people decide what our fate is. That's right to all you people or there our fate is in your hands so read and review! LaTeR DaYs


	2. They're Back!

S.M: Well you asked for it. The second installment has arrived.

Jake: Yeah we did it again. See I told you they'd like it. I am so damn good.

S.M: Don't make me get the ducky mask...

Jake: AH no please I'm sorry I will be good.

S.M: That's what I thought...anyways I own nothing you hear me nothing. And bash Tea I will.

* * *

Chapter 2- They're Back!

About three days later I was sitting at my computer reading my sweet, sweet yaoi. (A.N- you're going to have to insert a homer drooling sound here because I have no clue how to write that) I was drooling all over my keyboard. "Oh I better not do that or I might short-circuit my keyboard…again." I laughed at my own joke. Then there was a knock at the door. "DOOOOR!" I yelled as usual. After about 5 seconds I remembered that no one was home. 'Tsh fine make me get up' I grumbled in my head. There was another knock; this one was much harder it almost shook the door. "Hold on I'm going, I'm going!" I shouted.

I opened the door and just about fainted again. "What the hell are you all doing here?" I screamed in shock at the unsuspecting Yu-Gi-Oh cast who was now standing at my door. "What a nice greeting." Marik's sarcastic-ness was apparent. Malik smacked his arm lightly. "You left your wallet at the restaurant." Yugi's soft voice reached my ears. I looked over at Yugi who was holding out my wallet. "Uhhh…Thanks?" I took my wallet. Instantly I looked through it making sure everything was in its place and nothing was missing. "There's gratitude for you, she doesn't even trust us." Seto glared at me.

I looked all innocent "Oh I trust you, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik." Their faces paled. "Too innocent looking…it burns" Joey covered his eyes. "However…" My devil look came back "It's THEM I don't trust…" I pointed to Bakura and Marik. Both looked stunned "What!" they said at the same time. "I know you two better than you think" I laughed. Everyone once again gave me that weird look. "Err…well you can stand there and stare at me or you could all come in eat, drink and be merry!"

What a sight it was to behold, the best of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast was sitting in my living room. 'Ah must…not…drool' a mental battle was being held. "Hey what's that?" Joey pointed to the computer screen. "Huh?" My mind was blank. But when Bakura started looking over, my memory shot back. "Nothing!" I said as I jumped for the screen on/off button. I sighed 'That was close.' Just then I got a very evil idea. "Say you guys up for a little fun?" I asked not even trying to hide the evil tone my voice held. The boys looked at me funny. "I don't know whether to be scared or interested…" Yami commented. "Well I'm all for it." Ryou chimed. "I am as well!" Yugi agreed. Soon everyone had agreed everyone except Seto. "Awwww come on it'll be fuuuuun…" I fake whined. "No." Seto said flatly. "Please, it just won't be the same without the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp." I made big puppy dog eyes. "…fine…" Seto sighed.

"WOOT!" I jumped up in victory. "So what is this fun idea?" Malik interjected. "Well…it's a RPG" I said flicking the computer screen on. "Although there is a slight adjustment, you will all play yourselves and I play the other roles such as the narrator." I sat on the chair. "Err…ok, so how does this work?" Joey asked. "One second…I'm looking for something." That something was in fact the best fanfic I could find that had the sweetest yaoi ever. Finally I found one that suited the situation perfectly. It had every character at my house. "Very nice…very nice indeed, now print!" I selected the print icon. Soon I had five copies of the story/script. "Sorry some people will have to share." I apologized. "No problem we don't mind." Ryou said.

"It passes my test…NO TEA!" I yelled happily. "Ugh Tea…I loath that woman." Bakura hissed. "Her and those damn friendship speeches." Marik growled. "I just want to slit her throat, rip out her voice box and play baseball with her head." I mused. Suddenly everyone was looking at me again. "Oh, did I say that out loud." I blushed. All of a sudden Bakura, Marik, Seto and even Malik were sitting beside me. All of them and surprisingly Seto were smiling at me in a friendly manner. "Uhh…yeah…ok I'm going to just-HEY let's start the role playing." Joey and Yami were once again giving me the weird look while Ryou and Yugi nodded in agreement.

* * *

S.M: Ok there another one is done. And if I do say so, this one is pretty good. I think we're getting better! 

Jake: So you're finally recognizing that we are one not getting apart anytime soon.

S.M: Yeah…I guess so but come on I'm a teenage girl with a boy trapped in my body. I swear I'm going to need therapy when you do get out.

Jake: You needed therapy before I was even in the picture.

S.M: DUCKY MASK!

Jake: Ah :goes into the fetal position:

S.M: Heh heh heh …well read and give us your opinion because you know I love it even the flames.


End file.
